In Love And War
by DDAriSieg
Summary: Gon was feeling troubled enough at the fact that he ..DESIRED...his best friend. But when a mysterious woman starts stirring up things better left forgotten, the real trouble begins. GonxKillua Yaoi/Boy's love/shounen ai/GAY
1. Prologue: The Taste of Chocolate

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Fortunately for the storyline of the series, I do not own HxH ;) _

_**Sorry**_

_I´ll have to excuse my english – I´m not native, but I´ve been learning English for about.. 5-6 years?_ _So while there might be some errors, I hope you´ll bear with me and enjoy the story in spite of that!_

_Edit: I've tried fixing some of the obvious errors now. ^^_

**Prologue – Which really serves no purpose and is just a teaser, so don't read too much into it d:**

Gon and Killua had been walking through the crowded street in mutual silence, both worn out after some long days of travelling and lack of sleep. Killua was dragging his feet wearily, and Gon hardly even bothered to look around despite the fact he'd never been in this northern city before.

So it came as a surprise to Gon when Killua suddenly livened up. His usually darker eyes began to sparkle with the glee of a child, and Gon somehow knew what he was going to say even before he did.

"**Chocolate!"**

Gon sighed inwardly, though he kept his smiling face for Killuas sake. He truly was still a child. Still, now that they had reached puberty, the only thing that would make Killua turn his head was the smell of chocolate, or the sight of any sweet at all.

Not that Gon himself turned his head towards women anymore than he ever had. As always, he had his eyes on just one, very important person. The person currently running towards a sweetsshop on the other side of the street. But something in his eyes had changed, there was something more than friendship there, when he watched Killua now. Something, if not deeper, then at least more intense.

Gon found himself sighing again as he crossed the busy street, walking in the direction of Killua who was handing over money to a merry sweetshops-saleswoman in exchange for a giant chocolate figure. He was more or less certain that the feeling would never be returned.

Even if Killua ever were to fall in love with someone aside from, well, _**the queen of chocolate, **_it wouldn`t be Gon. Most likely it wouldn't even be a guy. Afterall, most people Gon knew of, tended to fall in love with people of another gender..

A moment later Killua left the shop with a triumphant grin, joining Gon in the street. For some time they walked in silence again, only disturbed by the licking and sucking sounds Killua was making as he ate his way through the chocolate figurine. Which was, in fact, quite disturbing if you were to ask Gon. Killua realized his friend was staring at him, and grinned devillishly.

"`You envious?"Killua asked, not realizing the doublemeaning of whether Gon was envious of him, or _**the statue**_.

"Am, no... Not really..." Gon grinned halfheartedly, not in the mood to have a fight over the rest of the chocolate. He also happened to be painfully aware of the reaction his staring had caused. His pants were getting tight..

Killuas smile faded a little, and he shot a puzzled look at his friend. It was sort of unusual for Gon to be that.. what was it, calm? Subdued? Feeling sort of bad, Killua held out the almost eaten figurine to his friend.

"Do you wanna taste..?" Gon was just about to take the figurine, when a thought hit him. _-Wait, that`s like... An indirect kiss..!-_ But he had already reached out his hand, and Killua had impatiently placed the chocolate in his palm.

The chocolate really DID taste good, or maybe it was the thought of Killua`s _-most likely, yet to be confirmed- _soft, sweet lips that suddenly made Gon all Fuzzy and Happy inside.

Meanwhile, Killua had started licking his hands off chocolate, much like a cat, and were done with his work by about the time Gon had finished the last part of the chocolate. Gon made a mental note, that Killua MIGHT have gotten more mature, since he had been expecting him to snap the last bit of chocolate out of his hands before he got to eat it.

Instead Killua was now staring at Gon with a serious expression.

"Gon.. None. Must. Be. Lost..." Gon stared cluelessly at him.

"Show me your hands!" Gon held out his hands to Killua, wondering if he had just found him guilty in some sort of strange crime.

"Your hands. Eat the chocolate, or I`ll lick it off for you!" Gon's blush took on a new, amazing color, and quicker that you would`ve expected him to, he had licked off all of the chocolate himself. Killua stared at Gon in awe for a few seconds, before he commented:

"I didn`t know you love chocolate THAT much." And with that they both laughed wholeheartedly, the awkwardness of the situation soon fading to the back of Gons mind.

_I hope you enjoyed this clueless prologue, and that you'd like to read on ^^_


	2. Heavy Hormones and Unfortunate Positions

Heavy hormonoes and unfortunate positions.

**In which Gon gets himself into trouble with not only Killua, but also a mysterious woman who`d be a Mary Sue if she wasn't playing the villain. Wait, can they be villains too? Okay, I assure you that I DO NOT adore her, in any way, and she's only there in order to force some plot into this thing..^^"**

**Well, what can I say: Try to enjoy!**

_**Chapter 1**_

_-I don´t like it._

_Really, I __**don´t**__. Recently Gon has been acting sort of strange._

_As in.. __**really**__ strange._

_Whenever we play around, he tries to push me away. It´s like he hates me.. Everytime I touch him he walks away, ignoring me. Wasn`t he the one who used to be giving out free hugs anyway?!_

_Maybe I should just.. leave. In truth I should have left long ago, but something always kept me by his side. There`re always new dangers to defend against, new adventures to go on.. And also.. I`m simply addicted to Gon.. GON-ADDICTION. I wonder if something like that even exists. –Outside my mind, that is, because it's pretty damn substantial to me._

_But even then.. If he truly is tired of me, I might as well leave his immediate side. I would stay behind him, naturally. Defending him, helping whenever it would be necessary. I shouldn`t be bothering him with my presence, right?-_

Killuas thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door going, and Gon`s light steps as he entered the room. Killua looked up from the newspaper he had wasted the past minutes staring at without reading, and turned his attention towards Gon.

"Did you find anything interesting..?" Gon shook his head, and walked across the room, to sit down on his bed. Recently, Gon had been against sharing a bed like they used to. Killua could only wonder why, never getting a true answer from his usually so straight-forward friend.

"Nothing, really.. Well, actually there was a woman who wanted me to help find her cat. Well, since I was a hunter and ..such. But in the end, the only thing she paid me was this HUGE bucket of chocolate.." Killua, who had lost interest around the part with the cat, now turned his full attention to Gon. His eyes were sparkling like those of an excited child, as he started scanning the room for the mentioned chocolate. Unable to locate the goods, he turned his attention towards Gon again.

"..And the chocolate is..?" Gon smiled mischievously at Killua, and grabbed a pillow near him in case it came down to that.

"Well, I hadn`t had any lunch so ... I ATE it!"

Killua who had guessed by now that Gon was joking around with him, didn`t let his mock-anger subside for that. Instead he grabbed the two nearest pillows, and thus fully armed entered the battle against Gon.

Gon had lifted his pillow at the same time, blocking the attack, and soon they were both laughing wholeheartedly as they blocked, attacked and dodged. Killua finally made it through Gon`s defense, and grabbed his shirt. At the same time they both realized they had reached the end of the bed, and more or less helplessly rolled off it. Gon, who did not feel like submitting to Killua just yet, grabbed the other boy's wrists, and turned them around before they had fallen to the floor. They landed with a hard thump on the floor, Gon on top of Killua, who was looking at him in surprise from the floor.

Gon suddenly became exquisitely aware of the way his legs were bent around Killuas hips, and the sort of dazed look Killua was giving him from behind his messy, grey-blue bangs. For a little time they just kept staring at each other, Killua contemplating why he couldn`t bring himself to throw off Gon and end the moment. Gon, on the other hand, could hardly think of anything else but Killua. Those eyes, that hair, this body that was oh so close to.. Slowly his cheeks started burning red, and with an annoyed sound aimed at himself, he got up and fled from the room.

Killua stared after him, not knowing whether to be annoyed or hurt. What had he done wrong THIS time?

...

Once again Gon cursed the effect Killua could have on him. When it came to anyone else he had no problem keeping up his childish and playfull attitude. Heck, it wasn`t even an attitude, that was WHO HE WAS. But Killua.. Killua woke somehing inside of him. Like a growling monster that had been resting for too long without being fed, it raged inside him making it hard to even breath or think.

_**Lust.**_

The overshadowing wish to become one with him, to share a bed. Not like they used to, no.. Kissing, touching... Something MORE.

Gon shook his head violently. If he could just somehow make these feelings disappear, and stop mixing with and disturbing the friendly feelings he had always held towards the former assassin..

He kept strolling down the dirty alleyway, not caring to look where he went. But finally he came to a stop, when his sensitive nose picked up on a scent if piss and human waste, that he'd really rather been without. He looked around at the walls that might once have been white, but now appeared as some blur of grey and brown, and Gon wrinkled his nose to try and keep the smell out. Having calmed down to some extent, he decided that he had better turn back before Killua became too annoyed with his sudden absence. He turned around on his heel, and was about to turn back when a voice called his name.

"Gon.. Gon!" Gon looked around to locate where the voice, which unmistakably belonged to Killua, had come from. Soon the boy emerged from the shadows, smiling slightly at Gons puzzlement. His confusion was soon turned to joy though, knowing that his friend had come looking for him. Killua kept walking, and Gon felt a strange sensation down his backspine. There was something in the way he stepped, something alien, something not Killua.. He let him step close to himself anyway, still wondering what was off, why his heart didn`t beat the way it usually did when near his bluehaired friend.

"You know..Gon.." And in his voice there was a strange sensation, something ticklish, as he dragged the words a little, pronouncing "Gon" with immense care. And with the words he stepped even closer to Gon, so he could feel his breath, and was close enough to lean in and kiss him if he had wanted to.

"I`ve been thinking.. Ever since you touched me before, I.." And again there was this drowsiness in his voice, like dripping honey, but Gon felt perplexed. This wasn`t his Killua, and no matter how sexily he spoke to him, it didn`t have the effect as _**the Killua. **_But even then the imposter dared approach him, standing so close that one of his legs were placed between Gon's thighs.

"I. Want. You" All doubt dissappeared from Gons mind, as he jumped back and away from Killua, who quickly turned into a young woman. She pulled a knife, and attacked Gon who easily dodged her while stating the more or less obvious:

"You`re not Killua..!" Her pretty face cracked in a wide smile, as she attacked again.

"Got a point there, sharp boy!"

_Please read on – or leave a review or sum'thing :P _


	3. The One He Loves

The one he loves

**In which Killua gets to think thoughts a little too deep for his own good, and Gon lets his guard down with the mysterious woman known as Darla. (I. Hate. That. Name... )**

**Also the writer of this fanfiction finally realizes that it is a bliss that she is not the writer of HxH – Because if she were, Gon would be very...very...weak... ... O.o"**

**Wait! It was,, the plot,, I... Okay. No comments.**

**Chapter 2**

Killua, who´d been laying around doing nothing for some time, finally sat up.

"Fine!" he said to the empty room, glaring daggers at the poor walls, who really had little to no idea what they could've possibly done wrong.

"If that´s how you want it..," He got to his feet, and threw the newspaper at his bed with a more violent move than what had been necessary. Casting a look out the window, he threw a jacket over his shoulders before leaving the room. It was his experience that the mornings and nights were viciously cold in this part of the world. As he walked past the hotel counter, he threw the key over the head of the woman in charge of it, and smiled triumphantly as it landed perfectly on the peg designed for it.

Once he stood in the street, he looked around with a slightly annoyed look marred in his features. If Gon really had a sort of problem with him, he could just tell him, right?!

If they really were the good friends they were supposed to be, there was reason to believe they could work it out.. But as long as Gon just kept running away, nothing would be solved!

Unless, of course, Gon really did hate him.. Couldn`t stand being in his presence. Maybe he was too nice to say anything, or put an end to their friendship..

Killua felt his mood darken as those thoughts washed over him, and it occured to him that, indeed, it would not be strange for even Gon to hate someone like him. Actually, most people would – and rightfully should – hate a killer like himself. Maybe Gon`s childishness had finally worn off, taking with it the naivety that had allowed him to accept Killua`s background so easily. Killua cursed, and sent a poor stone, that happened to be in the way of his dragging feet, flying.

He really had become too reliant on Gon`s acceptance, too relaxed in the belief that nothing could ever come between them now. But really, it wasn`t like he NEEDED Gon, right? He was an independent being, for God's sake...! The thoughts filled him with anger, and as he strolled through the dirty backyards of the city, the few people residing there quickly hid from the strangelooking boy with the menacing look in his eyes.

...

Gon gave a startled cry, and only barely managed to dodge the woman's dagger as it came swinging towards him again. She was quicker than he had first anticipated.

"So you can dodge me, huh? Let´s see for how long..!" She kept tirelessly stabbing at him, but still Gon just kept dodging while he slowly backed away, still trying to figure out who the person in front of him was, and why she had just attacked him.

"Damn you! Why aren´t you attacking?!" the woman's facial expression had turned from the slightly crazy smile she had first presented him with, into something resembling deep hatred. Not any less crazy, mind you.

"It´s not like you give a damn about human life, right?! Befriending that child murderer...!"

Gon stopped for a second, staring blankly at her until he realized that she meant Killua. And with that realization, hot anger flared in his stomach and seared through his body as if he was on fire. The next time her knife came towards him, he grabbed it between his stretched hands, not touching the edges.

"How dare you call Killua a murderer..!" He pushed her knife aside, and even though some child`s voice in the back of his head said never to hit a woman, he ignored it and planted his fist in her shocked face.

Losing her balance, she fell back, but at the same time threw the knife at Gon. Gon who was still leaned over after the attack could do nothing to defend himself, and the knife continued into his side with a sickening, crunching sound. Gon struggled to stay on his feet, as the woman slowly got to hers. His breathing already seemed heavy and pained, and the blood seemed to be gushing out of him at an alarming rate. Finally, the woman spoke again:

"My name`s Darla. I`ve come to kill that.. friend.. of yours," She held a pregnant pause, or at least she might have believed it to be so. It only served to aggravate Gon further. She smiled sadly, almost pityingly at Gon before she continued:

"..Just like he killed the rest of my family." With those words, she let a small piece of paper fall down beside Gon, who had fallen to his knees, still clutching his side where the knife was buried. Darla turned around on her heel, waving slightly before she quickly disappeared into the darkness. Gon glanced at the picture, not sure if he really wanted to, but still too curious not to. The picture was of a happy family, consisting of what appeared to be a father, a mother, older sister and a baby whose gender Gon could not tell. At a closer look, the older sister was most likely a younger version of the Darla he had just met. They were standing close together, and their faces spoke a story of love and happiness for many years to come. Yet there she had been, that wicked, poor woman, with her hateful eyes and words.

"_..just like he killed the rest of my family." _And for the first time, Gon realized – really REALIZED – the meaning of those many lives Killua had stolen away in his time. The people left behind, and the future they would never be able to grasp for themselves. Slowly Gon placed himself against the wall, staring aimlesslyat the one across him.

He had always known. Killua was just as dirty..-tainted, as those walls. But even then, to Gon, his image of Killua was so pure, and like a shining star it stood out in his mind blowing all doubts away. Indeed he had been a murderer. Or more accurately, an assassin. The people who hired him for a job were the true murderers.

Still..He most likely did kill the family staring so innocently at him from the picture he still held in his hands. And yet Gon had never been more clear on one thing in his whole life.

This tainted but pure, wicked but childish Killua was, and would always be, the one he loved.

...

As Killua walked through the streets his anger slowly faded away in return for a slight worry. Sure, Gon could take care of himself, but still this town was CREEPY, and he had been away for some time now. What was wrong with him anyway, running away like that without saying a word?! After some time Killua found himself in an alley that, for lack of better descriptive words, was pretty.. creepy. The smell was strange, a mix of piss, vomit and.. blood? Puzzled he started his way down the alley, occasionally avoiding some garbage thrown in the street. He kept walking, though beginning to wonder if Gon with his sensitive nose would ever dare put his feet in this stinky alley.

He wasn`t surprised to find a figure crouched against a house wall as the source of the blood smell. He continued towards the poor fellow, not really registering his features in the twilight. It was not before the black-haired teen he had approached turned his head, that Killua realized who it was. Big, puppylike eyes stared sadly at him, as the figure turned his head towards him. The one and only, Gon.

"..Killua..?" And there was something strange in his voice, something alarming, a weakness. And before Killua knew it he was crouching beside his friend, cursing as he realized the relatively large knife beside him, and the pool of blood that he sat in.

_**Authors note:**_

_**Wooow, congratulations, you have made it through a...-...very..short chaapter!^^"*applauses***_

_Not much to say, other than, omg I hate the name Darla. Try saying it sort of slowly, or atleast just pronounce it soundly. I mean, Eeeew... .. It`s a very annoying name for a very annoying girl, who obviously can`t take a joke. I mean come on, all he did was kill her family..^^" __*cough*_

_Well, please review. Constructive criticism is much welcomed!_


	4. As the Curtains Close, We Return

As the Curtains Close, We Return.

**In which Killua questions Gon's mental stability (no, not really) and they are attacked by a group of super ninjas which Killua fight off with his even better ninjaskills. Amm.. okay. There are no ninjas. Sorry.**

**Let's move on!**

**Chapter 3**

As soon as Killua had seen Gon's helpless state, he had forgotten all about the tension that had been building up between them, instantly rushing to his friend's side.

"Gon! What happened to you, damn-it..!" He grabbed his hand and pulled it away, revealin severe bleeding, most obviously caused by the knife on the ground. Killua ignored Gon's struggles and lifted his shirt, cursing as he saw the wound.

Gon tried to pull away once, but Killua's grip on his hand was firm, and his attempts were futile. Instead Killua lifted Gon into his arms in bridal position, the hard training they had both been through making him seem light to him, even though his friend had long before grown over him in height. Gon was in many ways the strongest of them when it came to raw power, though Killua easily made up for it with his skill and speed.

"Hey, what are you..?!" Gon questioned, as his dream of carrying Killua bridalstyle was ruined.

"Just shut up already!" Killua's tone was strict, and Gon immediately felt silent. There was silence between them as Killua continued towards the hotel, until Killua quietly asked.

"Who gave you that wound?" almost perfectly hiding the bloodlust in his tone, the wish for a name and someone to take his vengeance out on. No one hurt HIS Gon.. Only his dark, dark eyes gave him away.

Gon was quiet for a time, before he kind of dumbly stated: "I.. don`t know.." He avoided Killua's eyes, still wondering how to deal with the situation.

"Of course you KNOW! You don`t just get hurt by yourself, right..?! Or atleast I wouldn`t like to think so..!" Gon felt angry at the accusation of selfharm, he wasn't THAT clumsy, and at the same time the loss of blood was getting to his head. Why was Killua so damn persistent anyway, it`s not like he cared much about people`s lives, right!? And just as Gon corrected this, to him, uncommon trail of thought, he realized that it had slipped past his lips.

"Why would you care anyway! After all, you...-!" Killua stopped in surprise and looked at Gon with a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

"I.. what?" Killua questioned, feeling strangely cold. What had Gon been about to say? Did it have anything to do with why he had been ignoring him lately..? Gon looked away, ignoring the stare he was receiving from his friend. Cursing his own loose tongue inwardly, Gon concentrated his eyes somewhere behind Killua's shoulder. This was really rather awkward, he should be able to walk for himself..!

Killua breathed in heavily a few times, before he started moving again. The shadows were growing longer as dusk made it`s entry , and everywhere around them people were preparing for the night, pulling down curtains and sending odd looks at the two strangers strolling past them.

Some were putting their children to rest while others seemed like they were just getting ready for a wild night in town.

When they finally arrived at the hotel Killua was pleased to see that the light was still on, and was about to enter the building when an obviously embarrassed Gon tucked at his sleeve. Quickly understanding Killua let his friend down, and together they entered the hall, heading for the counter where Killua had thrown their key an hour or so before. The woman at the counter smiled at them as they came towards her, but soon her smile stiffened as she realized the bloody trail after them. Killua ignored her looks, and asked in a demanding voice when they had reached the woman:

"Do you have a housedoctor in the area..?" The woman looked suspiciously at them for a moment until Killua threw his hunter's certification on the desk. The woman's face lightened up, and she turned around in her chair, reaching for a briefcase of some sort.

"Of course sir, give me a moment and I will make the necessary calls.." Killua nodded, and asked her to send the doctor to their room before he dragged the slightly swaying Gon towards the elevator. Soon they had made it safely to the room, and Killua led Gon to his bed, where the blackhaired boy fell down with a soundless sigh.

It took some time before the doctor finally arrived at the room, carrying a bag of medical equipment, and a young nurse following him through the hotelroom door. The doctor introduced himself as Dr. House, which strongly made Killua doubt the intelligence of the woman he had asked to find them a "housedoctor". But putting this aside, the doctor seemed capable so Killua showed the pair the way to Gon`s bed.

The doctor imeddiately started his examination of the wound, ignoring the weak protests from Gon when he lifted up his shirt.

After a time of mumbling medical nonsense, the doctor had apparently come to a solution to the "problem", and assisted by the nurse he started putting Gon together as well as possible.

All this while Killua was staring intently at the wound, preferring not to look at his friends` face distorted in pain. He had no problem with flesh wounds and dead bodies, but faces.. The people of the flesh, the little glimpse of soul in their eyes dissappearing..

Killua realized that his thoughts had been wandering, and quickly turned his attention towards Gon long last the small medical team was finished, and the doctor gave Gon some sleeping medicine.

Once the doctor was gone, Killua sat down for a time just staring at his friend's sleeping face. Some of his hair had fallen down over his closed eyes, covering him from Killua's sight. With a movement he didn`t really understand himself, Killua reached out a hand and pushed the hair away, stroking Gon`s forehead. Gon made a small noise, but otherwise didn`t react. Killua smiled slightly, before raising to his feet. There was still something to be done..

With a dark mood slightly surfacing as he walked, Killua went down through the reception and out into the night. Following the same roads and alleys as he had done before, he returned to the alley where he had found Gon. It was not less creepy now that the dark was complete, only broken by a lighted house a few numbers from the place Gon had been sitting.

Killua looked around, annoyed, as he realized that the knife he had come looking for was gone. That was one clue less as to who could have hurt his Gon.. His eyes grew dark, and an overwhelming frustration hit him along with a deep hatred, that he could hardly recognize having harbored ever before.

Without Gon he would be nothing, a black hole of cold darkness. Gon was the one lightning up the way for him, his guidingstar, his light. And even then someone DARED to hurt his most precious..

Killua opened his clenched fists, and sighed. Without realizing it his hands had transformed slightly as an old habit, and his long sharp fingernails had cut their way through the flesh in his palm. Cursing, not because of the pain, but because of his own lack of control, Killua turned, returning the way he had come.

Gon was the important thing now. There would be plenty of time to hunt...

Later.


	5. The Sound of Silence

The Sound of Silence

**In which nothing actually happens, but-if-I-have-to-come-up-with-something, I would say it's about strangely unrealistic dreams and even more strange.. maybe-a-little-more-realistic dreams ^^"**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. ..Though I'd have expected you to have figured this out by now?**

The hotel room seemed much different at night. The light, eye pleasing colors all looked dark, somewhat blue-ish in the light that fell from the moon and through the window.

Killua sat beside Gon's bed, sleeping lighly. It was night, and Gon had yet to awake from the sleeping medicine the doctor had prescribed him. The hotelroom was quiet, the only movement being the curtain fluttering in the wind from the open window. Through the window came distant sounds of drunken laughter, fights and occasionally a passionate shout. Killua slept through all these unrelated events of drama. The only sounds or movements that had the power to jerk him awake were those made by his best friend. Once in a while, Gon would groan or move slightly, and every time Killua's eyes fluttered open. Nervously he would study his friend's profile in the blue-ish shadows, and only when he was sure everything was as it should be, his head would start falling slightly to one side, as he once again relaxed his muscles and mind.

_The rocks continued for as long as he could see forward, shouldering the dark and wild sea that raged against their innocence. The sky was as grey as the living waters, which could hardly be told from the rocky beach. On the rocks stands a boy, bright. He is bright in all the grey surrounding him. Over him soars a seagull, just one. It flies higher and higher, towards the moon. Instead of disappearing in the distance, the moon and the seagull seems to come closer and closer to the boy. It flickers in and out of the moon like a negative, creating strange colors that could have been of another world. He is fascinated, staring at the bird, the moon. The bird starts flickering, suddenly fading into the moon. His hand is reached out, trying to catch the lone bird before it's colors are lost in the cold ocean of the moon._

Gon moved again, giving a small somewhat whimpering sound. His face was distorted in something that could have been anger. His eyebrows turned downwards, and his eyes shut more tightly, as something that resembled crying escaped his lips. Killua laid a hand over his friend's, and soon Gon's expression was once again peaceful.

Gon was not prone to nightmares, he simply had too little fear in him for it. He was usually a bright and cheery person, who could take any situation and turn it absurdly upside down just to prove that the world was a fine place to live in. Killua smiled slightly: That was what he liked the most about his friend. He had certainly turned his world upside down, that was for sure!

But then his face became serious again, as his mind wandered back to the time he had found Gon in the alley. There had been something.. different about him. Something shaken.. sad, confused... Why had he not hurried back to the hotel when he got hurt? Why not at least try to stop the bleeding?! What the hell had occupied his mind? ...And what was with the way, he was tossing in bed now, as if having his first nightmare in years? He laid a hand on Gon's forehead, and as expected he had a slight fever. Killua sighed, as he battled himself into NOT waking up his troubled friend. The doctor had ordered sleep, and though Killua despised authorities he did not feel like questioning the doctor's order at this point.

_The bird had completely dissappeared, and the moon hang low over the horizon, far out of reach. Once in a while, it seemed to disappear under the untidy waves, but the long reflection cutting the waters in two always gave it's position away._

_That's when he sees the boat, cutting through the waters with impressive speed, following the line of the moon. It's an oldfashioned boat, using a sail to catch the winds that, despite the agressiveness of the sea, had seemed unexistant till then. Now it's blowing nicely, pushing the ship towards the cliff. The cliff stands tall and erect, ready to crush the small boat in thousands of small pieces for the sea to play with. He is waving, trying to get the boat to turn away. But it's too late, the four elements: The cliff, the light and the moon and sea are bound to collide. Playful bird out of sight, all odds are against the moon realizing the fatality of it's course. Suddenly colors are everywhere.._

Killua was startled awake, when Gon muttered incomprehensible words under his breath. He was shaking, whether from the fever itself or the dreams following it, he could not tell. Quietly, Killua rose to his feet and sat down beside Gon in the bed. His friend was still shaking and whimpering. Killua was not one for comforting people, but he knew that Gon found safety in closeness. Due to their different upbringings, Killua did not quite agree with this. But if it could help his friend relax..

Hesitantly he lay down on top of the duvet that was covering Gon, and wrapped his arms around him. At first, the effort seemed to have been futile. But soon Gon relaxed, his breathing slowing markedly down and the frown exchanged for a more peaceful expression.

_Two bodies against each other, close. The dim light of the moon barely revealed their contours to each other, but they knew. They knew all the perfections, all the imperfections. A sandy beach was their bed, and the roaring sound of the sea drowned out their labored breathing. Perfection in the art came naturally, more so than anything else. Again. Again. Changing positions, groans of delight and those of pain. But all in perfection; neither seem to mind._

_All too soon, reality seemed to start melting around the figures, and is changed for a bed. In a room, lightened by the moon, but far from sea. A young boy opens his eyes._

Gons' eyes fluttered open, a blush apparent on his face. Already his dream was fleeing him, but the feeling had yet to leave him completely. The duvet seemed to cover him quite tightly, and he felt somewhat dizzy and sleepy. Sleeping medicine? A look to the chair beside his bed showed him that Killua was not there. He felt somewhat disappointed that he had simply gone to bed, but chose the chance to steal a look at his friends sleeping face. He turned around in bed, and.. - Had almost fallen out, when he came face to face with the sleeping Killua! He stared in awe at his friend, wondering if he had not yet completely woken up. But after a while his schocked expression was changed for a more happy, fond one.

Killua really cared about him. Maybe not in the same way that he cared for him, but certainly not less. He was even more beautiful than in his dream, even more perfect.

Killua was working hard not to hyperventialate, and keep his breathing natural. He had been sleeping until Gon started moving, at which point he had woken up completely. But now, suddenly faced with this awkward situation, he found it best to feign sleep. Gon took an awfully long time to study his face, or whatever he was doing, but at least it didn't seem like he was about to throw him out of bed.

They had been sleeping together until just recently, so really, it wasn't that much of a deal?! He guessed.. But still, there was something.. An unknown feeling ran down his spine, when Gon's hand brushed his cheek.

Gon let his hand fall as if he had been burned. What was up with him anyway, was he planning to molest his sleeping friend!? -_Not a bad idea_- came a voice from somehere within, but he ignored it skillfully. Pulling his act together, Gon turned around. He stared at the flickering curtain, and the shape of the moon outside. The town was noisy tonight, but he hardly recognized it. The dizzyness was taking over again, pulling him into a darker part of sleep; one with no dreams.

…

The water dripped off of Gon, soaking and warming. It felt good to be able to clean himself. Somehow he had felt dirty for the past couple of days, even though it was not unusual for him to go a few days without taking a thorough bath. But that woman seemed to have stained him, made his thoughts even more tangled and confused.

He ran a hand through his hair, enjoying the seldom sensation of having it hang down into his face. He let his thoughts run with the water, cleaning them and bringing him more pleasant ones. The face of a sleeping Killua beside him called forth a small smile. He had enjoyed being babied by his friend during this period, and while some situations HAD seemed rather awkward, his inability to run away had forced him to always stay with Killua. It was clear that Killua had been quite happy with being able to hang around with him. Gon felt somewhat guilty for all the running-away he'd been doing recently.

But even more so, he felt guilty for the ...interesting... dreams he had had about himself and his friend. While Killua was taking care of him in good belief, he was having such.. Gon blushed at the thought. Such..dreams.

He didn't even know where this excessively perverted creative imagination had come to him from. He had never been much for porn or sex-talk, and it wasn't really something he had thought much of. But these dreams! Just the thought gave him some trouble breathing normally, and he had to splash a good deal of water in his face before the thoughts left him.

"Damn, I'm a pervert.."

Killua who had been sitting on his bed reading the newspaper, looked up when he heard Gon mumbling something in the bathroom.

"What was that?" He got no answer, and walked over to the door and knocked on it.

"Do you need help for anything?"

Gon stiffened when he heard Killua at the door.

".. ... ... "

"Gon? Are you okay?"

"... ..."

"I'm coming in..!"

"Argh, no, wait, I was just talking to a sheep! -Ah, in my sleep!"

Killua, who, through years of practice had learned to ignore the randomness of his best friend, never spoke of the episode.

_Authors note:_

_Woo, a new chapter! Not particularly inspired, and nothing really happens here.. But I'm a bit afraid to move TOO fast too. I considered writing more to get some actual action into this chapter, but on the other hand I wanted to show you I'm still alive.. So I thought it wise to post now._

_Again, english is not my native language, so if you see any strange use of some words or see the same error repeated; please tell me._

_General feedback is ofcourse more than welcome too^^_

_NOTE: I've fixed the obvious errors in past chapters, and will see if I can get a new one written. I'm pretty sure I actually wrote the next chapter, but it's a question if I can find it.. And if it's even worth looking for :P_


	6. Half a Lie is Half a Truth

Half a Lie is Half a Truth

**In which someone is obviously hiding something, Gon gets a phonecall and our all-time favorite valley takes a level in creepiness.**

**Chapter 5**

Gon was sitting on the bed by the window, looking down upon the street with a bored expression on his face. An hour before they had eaten a late breakfast, and now, like always, there wasn't much to do.

They could go to the billiard-room, but they had just done that the day before and, frankly, Gon didn't feel like losing to Killua for the thousandth time.

In the other end of the room, by the door, Killua sat like a guard-dog with one eye on the door and one eye on Gon. The latter sighed, turned and stared back at Killua.

"What are you doing..?"

Killua started at him for a moment longer before he seemed to realize that he'd been spoken to.

"As you can see: Nothing. What are you doing?"

"Nothing too." came the quick answer.

"That would be nothing either," corrected Killua automatically.

"Or, wait..Nothing neither..?" he wondered on, obviously more out of boredom than any real interest or confusion.

"Supposing you got the point, I don't really care **either **way," commented Gon irritably.

"Let's just leave this hotel! I've been stuck here for ages!" He turned his head completely towards Killua.

"It's your own fault for getting hurt in the first place.." mumbled Killua, not putting much effort into the argument.

"But I'm fine now! Honestly!" Gon jumped from his seat, and started doing random exercises as Killua watched him with a purposefully bored and unimpressed expression. As always, Gon had healed remarkably fast.

"We can't leave town before I ..we.. have some clue as to who attacked you in the first plac," said Killua carefully, still watching Gon as he frantically worked out in the middle of the hotel room.

Gon sank something as he continued doing his pushups. From this angle his eyes were hidden by his bangs, but Killua could almost feel the slightly averted gaze.

"It's like I said: I can't remember.."

Killua frowned.

"If you're gonna lie can't you at least be a bit more elaborate about it? Make an imaginative story or something? 'Cause "I don't remember" is just plain boring..!"

Gon pushed himself into a sitting position and looked indignantly at Killua.

"Aww, now you're just being mean. I honestly don't remember!" Killua gave a snort, and got up from his chair.

"If the attacker somehow DID make you forget everything that's even more worrying!" Killua exclaimed as he started walking towards his friend.

"No, it's nothing to worry about! I told you, I don't remember, but I do remember her.. or him, not being too..-" Gon stopped midways as Killua kneeled before him so their eyes met. He swalloved once, staring into his best friend and love interest's dark, accusing eyes.

"Those are lies." Killua stated flatly.

Gon frantically looked for something other than Killua's eyes to look at as he swalloved once more. Finally he settled on a small fly fighting it's way through the heavy atmosphere somewhere to his left.

"No. It's true.."

"You're a terrible liar, you know?"

"Yeah.."

"So you DID lie!" Killua grinned triumphantly for a moment before his expression turned serious.

"Why?" He looked calmly at Gon who, this time, met his gaze.

"I.. Can't tell you. I don't want you to feel..." His voice died out like birds tweeting as they fly by and away. Killua's brows turned upwards, giving him a both centemplative and annoyed expression.

"... And you want me to just accept that?"

Gon nodded quietly. Killua sighed, getting to his feet.

"Very well, I will look for the answer by myself. But we're not leaving this town before I have some sort of clue! Definitely!" Gon, too, got to his feet.

"But can I at least leave the hotel-room?"

"No! Not before I tell you to!" Commanded Killua. Gon quietly sat down again, wondering when he'd started taking orders from the grey-haired boy.

Killua threw the key in the reception (no way he was leaving it with Gon), and made his way out into town. It was around noon, and the streets looked much different at this time of day. Mostly old people and children could be seen in the streets so he assumed the adults were all working. A group of children ran in front of him, occasionally looking behind their backs at the pale stranger.

Killua was too lost in thought to pay them much attention, as he aimlessly strolled through the streets. This whole thing was starting to get on his nerves.

There were very few occasions on which Gon had felt the need to lie to him, and Killua had a hard time figuring out what could be the problem this time around.

Following logic, it probably had something to do with his family. But Killua couldn't really see any of the Zaoldychs attacking Gon. And if they did, they sure as hell would **finish the job**.

What didn't Gon want him feeling? Sadness, anger, guilt? Killua stopped as he recognized the street. He'd unconsciously walked towards the source of his problems: The dark alley where Gon had been attacked. Even in daytime it wasn't too bright, mostly due to the high buildings on both sides ensuring that no ray of sunlight ever touched the slightly topped setts.

The gutter was filled with unspeakable things, and as Killua looked away from it and up, he noticed the street sign for the first time.

"**Dunkelstraße"**.

"Now come on, naming a street something like that is ASKING for trouble.." Killua thought out loud.

"Indeed, this is not the most glorious of places, young man. What are you doing here?" Killua quickly turned around and stared down the street. No one met his gaze.

"I'm down here, young man," Killua looked down, and was met by a pair of sharp green eyes staring at him from a face obviously touched by time.

The woman's hair was almost completely white and thinning out, and the shabby clothes and missing teeth in her grinning mouth spoke the story of a long and hard life.

Killua stared back at her.

"I'm.. Looking for something."

"Uwaaaaaah..Lalalalallaaaa...I..Am...Bored...!" Sang Gon loudly as he jumped up and down in bed. He was laying on his back and using his spine and the mattress to somehow make the jumping motion. He'd been singing for quite some time now, trying to kill the boredom and somewhat enjoying the fact that no one was there to stop him. Once in a while even a poor puberty-plagued boy needs to act out his childishness.

When the phone suddenly rang, he shifted midair, and landed on his butt. He looked at the phone placed on a small table in the gap between the beds.

He picked it up, wondering if it was Killua trying to contact him from somewhere in town. Not that that made a tremendous amount of sense to him, but still..

"Gon Freecs."

"Hey Gon. It's Kurapika.."

"Kurapika! Wow, it's.. been so long! How are you doing?"

"Actually, I..well, we're doing great, and.." Gon had the feeling that Kurapika was embarassed, somehow.

"Anyway! Ahaha.. So, I was wondering if…"

"What is this something you're looking for, if I may ask so boldly?" the woman questioned, as she took a step closer to Killua. He eyed the old woman suspiciously. He had the distinct sensation there was something ..wrong about her. But it didn't matter. He needed information.

"I'm looking for a knife." He stated simply.

"Are you looking for the knife.. Or the owner of the knife?" The woman questioned, as she pulled out a large knife from under her gown. Killua jumped back, immediately assuming a fighting stance.

A cackling laughter filled the street, as the woman threw the knife on the ground in front of Killua.

"Take it easy, young man.. I am not out to hurt you," she stated while still laughing. Killua looked at the knife. It was different from the one he saw that night. This one was a butcherer's knife, not a dagger. Feeling embarassed and a little bit confused, he turned around to leave.

He'd walked quite far away, when the word "Wait!" made him stop dead in his tracks.

"The culprit may be closer to you than you'd like to think." The voice didn't seem to belong to the old woman. Killua spun around on the spot, only to be met by an empty street. He walked back to the knife which was still lying on the ground. He picked it up. It felt natural in his hand, as if he had held one like it before.

It wasn't unlikely. Part of his training had consisted of getting accustomed to all sorts of weapons. He turned the knife over in his hand. Written in small letters, into the metal, it said:

"Made in the republic of Padokea".

_Author's note:_

_Quick note of explanation: The republic of Padokea is the country where Kukuru mountain –the home of the Zaoldycks – lies. Dododododooom. d:_

_Wow. It's been two years or something. I'm so sorry. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter – hopefully more to come a little sooner this time! _

_I had in fact sort of abandoned this story, but since people have been so nice to still comment and favorite after all this time, I felt you probably deserved me giving it another try :P_

_I read my original plan for the plot, and it also contains some Leorio/Kurapika as an existing couple. Now I think that might be too much of a "everyone gets paired off with someone"approach, but what do you guys think? Is it okay for things to just be a bit nice and fluffy once in a while, or? XD (Whatever the case, it's not a major thing. But it might give our boys something to think about.)_

_So..yeah. I hope you're still with me :P I'm not sure if I deserve it, but a little review would really be appreciated :D_


End file.
